


KOTLC Sex Chronicles

by Bananaman27



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaman27/pseuds/Bananaman27
Summary: Sophie and her friends have finally defeated the Neverseen and have returned for their final few years in Foxfire. Tons of steamy smut, not much of a plot. Enjoy! (Warning: graphic sex, a good bit of incest, etc.) This is a draft, so please tell me any suggestions you have, it means a lot to me.
Relationships: Biana Vacker & Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Biana Vacker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Biana x Keefe x Fitz

**WARNING: Incest ahead, read at your own risk**

_All characters are owned by Shannon Messenger_

"Ugh, it's only the first day of classes and I already have homework from Lady Cadence," Keefe grumbled as he and Fitz stumbled into Fitz's room, exhausted from their first day as Level Eights.

However, when they entered the room, they saw a pleasant surprise: Biana was sitting on the bed wearing nothing but black lacy lingerie and stockings. Since the final battle with the Neverseen, she had matured from a pretty girl to sexy, slender with curves in all the right places, perfect tits, long toned legs, a flawless face with flowing dark brown hair, and her family's trademark teal eyes. Almost every boy in Foxfire had a crush on her, so seeing her perfect body in nothing but lingerie made Keefe and Fitz's cocks stiffen a bit. Both boys' eyes widened as she stood up and slowly sauntered over.

"I thought I could help relieve some stress after your first day," Biana whispered seductively.

Both boys stared in shock until Keefe awkwardly spoke up, "How do you plan to do that?"

"Pull down your pants and you'll find out," Biana said, rubbing Keefe's erection through his pants. "Interesting… you're already hard for me."

"Wait, what?!" Keefe exclaimed. "You want to suck us off?"

"Oh, come on, I know you want this just as much as me," Biana said as she led Keefe to the bed. "Aren't you coming, Fitzy?" she asked.

"I don't know, this feels wrong..." Fitz stuttered.

"I know you want to, you've been staring at my tits this entire time, you're already rock hard and I haven't even touched your cock, besides, no one has to know," Biana purred, her voice laced with lust. Fitz was still a little reluctant about the idea, but in his heart, he knew she was right, his pants had almost instantly become much tighter after seeing her alluring body in revealing black lace panties and a matching bra.

"I guess so," Fitz mumbled, slowly walking over to the bed.

Biana quickly removed their pants, with Keefe revealing a thick, 8-inch monster, and Fitz showing a slender 7-inch cock, both already throbbing in anticipation.

"Sit back and enjoy!" Biana said. "I'm going to give you the best head you'll ever get." The temptress eagerly grabbed both cocks and began stroking, with both boys hardening to full mast within moments. She began licking the head of Keefe's cock, which caused him to moan in pleasure.

"Biana… stop teasing!" Keefe exclaimed, not wanting to blow his load too early.

"Hmm… I'd rather not, it's more fun to play with you," she said, giggling and continuing to toy with him by fondling his heavy balls and kissing along the side of his shaft and leaving pink lipstick marks. Biana, unlike most girls, loved having a cock in her mouth or hands. She enjoyed granting or taking away pleasure at will, which made her blowjobs particularly enjoyable.

While Biana was driving Keefe insane by continuously running her graceful tongue up his length and licking his tightening balls, she was also giving Fitz a masterful handjob, her long, slender fingers sliding along his cock, causing him to let out an array of grunts and moans that grew louder and louder as she quickly pushed him close to release.

Finally, she began to engulf it in her warm, wet mouth. She easily took more and more of his cock into her mouth, until she was deepthroating his entire eight inches like a pro, all while maintaining eye contact with those beautiful teal eyes, making him moan uncontrollably. Keefe threw his head back and cried out in pleasure as her skilled tongue worked wonders on his cock. He thought it couldn't get any better until she began to hum, sending blissful vibrations along the length of his cock. Keefe desperately tried to hold off his orgasm for a few more minutes, but his efforts were futile. Her technique was too good, too skillful. Within minutes, Biana's expert blowjob had Keefe on the edge of orgasm.

Suddenly, she stopped sucking. Keefe groaned in agony as she held his cock at the base, quickly stopping his orgasm. "Biana, keep sucking… I was about to blow my load..."

Biana smirked. "Patience… we can't have you blowing your load too early, can we?" she asked as she began to massage Fitz's cum-filled balls. After beginning to pump Keefe's cock again, she finally started planted her soft lips on the head of Fitz's cock, causing him to grunt in pleasure as her plump lips created a seal around Fitz's cock and sucked hard, bobbing her head up and down his cock and making Fitz feel like he had died and gone to heaven. She kept doing her magic, sucking, licking, and massaging his cock, like it was an art that she had perfected. After a few minutes of pure bliss in her tight, slutty mouth, she suddenly started deepthroating his entire cock incredibly fast without gagging like it was nothing, making Fitz moan loudly in ecstasy as he felt his balls tighten and knew that he was extremely close to releasing his pent-up load.

Unfortunately for him, Biana had other plans, as she took her mouth off his sensitive cock and slowly edged him away from his climax, just like she did to Keefe. "Biana, please, just let me cum…" he moaned.

"Nope, it's so much more fun to play with you boys!" she laughed. For almost an hour, Biana tortured, teased, and messed with the two boys, switching between them and keeping them on the edge of orgasm but not permitting them to cum, until they were both moaning her name and begging for release.

"Please, I'll do anything you ask, just let me cum!" Keefe exclaimed desperately.

"Please Biana… I'll do whatever you say..." Fitz begged.

"Fine, I guess you two have earned it," Biana said with a smirk on her sexy face. She grabbed both boys' cocks and jerked them as fast as possible. "Paint me boys!" she yelled as both boys exploded and shot several strings of hot, sticky cum that covered her pretty face. Biana then planted her plush lips around each pulsing cock, milking every drop of seed she could into her open mouth, and feeling them twitching and spurting more and more cum onto her warm tongue. It was salty and slightly bitter with a hint of sweetness. She liked the flavor and swallowed both huge loads.

"I think that was the biggest orgasm I've ever had," Keefe mumbled as he and Fitz both collapsed onto the bed, balls completely drained and exhausted from the incredible blowjob Biana had given them.

"We're definitely doing this again."


	2. Marella x Fitz

_All characters are owned by Shannon Messenger_

“Hi Fitz!” Marella exclaimed. “Do you think you can help me study for midterms?”

“S-sure,” Fitz stuttered, feeling his cheeks redden slightly. He always had a crush on the petite girl. “Where do you want to do it?”

“I was thinking at my house.” Marella said.

“Sure, I’ll be there after school.” Fitz replied.

 _Rap rap rap._ Fitz’s hand rapped on the elaborate mahogany door. His knocking was soon answered by a woman who looked strikingly similar to Marella, with ice blue eyes and blonde hair.

“You must be Fitz! I’m Caprise, Marella’s mom… but you probably already figured that out,” she said excitedly. “Marella is waiting for you upstairs.”

Fitz nervously opened the door of Marella’s room to see her in a revealing red bra and a skimpy red lace thong and felt his cock swiftly harden in his pants. The pixie-like girl quickly turned around to see a blushing dark-haired boy standing in her doorway. 

“Oh hi Fitz, I didn’t hear you there,” Marella said, unabashed that Fitz had caught her wearing nothing but sexy lingerie.

"Wh-what are you wearing?” Fitz stammered.

“Oh this… you seem to like it a lot,” Marella purred, stalking up to the shocked boy and rubbed his erection through his pants.

“What are you doing?” Fitz asked, his brain still struggling to even form coherent thoughts.

“Something I’ve been waiting to do for a long time… sit back and enjoy!” she said, pushing Fitz on to her bed. She began dancing seductively, slowly stripping down to nothing and showing off her sexy body as Fitz watched intently, his eyes fixated on the erotic sight before him. Marella was one of the prettiest girls in Foxfire, with piercing large ice blue eyes and flowing blond hair, but the dainty girl also had an amazing body. Her slim frame was accentuated by soft, perky tits and a perfect tight ass that got a lot of stares from boys at Foxfire. She began grinding on Fitz’s already hard cock, making Fitz groan in pleasure and his cock harden even more. Suddenly, Fitz felt Marella slip off his lap and looked down to see her on her knees. She slid down Fitz’s pants in one fluid motion, revealing his long 7-inch cock.

Marella giggled. “Ooh, someone’s excited!” She began running her talented hands all over his sensitive cock, feeling it throb and jump excitedly in her palm. Her willowy fingers teased the tip of his cock, brushing it with light, feathery touches while rubbing his heavy balls. Fitz groaned as she suddenly wrapped her warm, wet mouth around his dick. She wrapped her soft lips around his shaft and took half of his twitching cock into her throat, causing Fitz to cry out in pleasure. With a few tries, she was able to take his entire mouth into her mouth. After just a few minutes of pleasurable sucking, Fitz called out between moans. “Shit, Marella, I’m about to cum!”

“We can’t have you cumming too soon,” Marella giggled as she pulled her mouth off Fitz’s cock. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?”

“Yeah, just give me a second,” Fitz said, trying to recover from the amazing blowjob he had just received.

“Are you ready?” Marella hovered over Fitz, about to sit down on his shaft.

“Yeah-” Fitz said just as Marella lowered herself onto his thick dick. Both groaned as Fitz’s cock penetrated Marella’s tight pussy. “Shit, you’re so tight!” Fitz cried as her cunt clamped around his cock. As Marella began to bounce on his cock, slamming her ass down, Fitz thrusted deep into her cunt, causing her to let out a series of breathy moans. 

Both elves quickly approached orgasm as Fitz’s thick manhood slammed into Marella’s pussy, stretching it out and filling it up in ways she never imagined. Marella bounced faster and faster on Fitz, then screamed in pleasure as an orgasm washed over her. Her cunt clenched even harder around Fitz’s cock, which caused him to desperately hold back his orgasm, wanting to make her cum again before his release. He began thrusting almost twice as fast into Marella’s slutty cunt, making her scream out encouragement to fuck her harder. Fitz did so gladly, and after just a few more minutes he could feel Marella on the edge of another orgasm, and when her cunt gripped his cock again, he did not hold back, feeling his pulsing cock paint her insides white. 

As he sank back into the soft mattress completely drained, Fitz wondered why he had come to Marella’s house in the first place before his eyes closed shut.


End file.
